Mutekiba Sentai Aniranger
This is the first season of Mutekiba Sentai AniRanger (English:Invincible Fang Squadron AniRanger), based on the prototype Aniranger suits & Aniranger: History. Sypnosis Thousands of years ago, a malevolent machine race visited Earth. Mankind was primitive, & were unable to defend themselves as the machines plundered & destroyed our planet. Five special animals, imbued with unusual intelligence & compassion, rose up to defend Earth. They drove the invaders away; the machines were no match for their courage & skill. With the battle won, the animals distilled their essences into five magical coins, so that when mankind was ready, their power may be called on once more. And so it has been, for hundreds of generations. The coins have been lost & found, bought & sold, given & taken; but always used in the name of good. Characters Anirangers The Power Coins have been used for thousands of years by humans, in their time of need. The spirit of the coin usually forms something of a symbiosis with the holder; the outward appearance of the suit will change depending on who is inside. The current, present-day, AniRangers are: Allies The Machine Empire The Machine Empire relation to same from PR: Zeo predates human life on Earth. It is unclear how old their race is, but it is quite possible they are the oldest sentient race in the Galaxy. They are malevolent & destructive. They seek new worlds & civilisations to plunder. Usually, they assimilate & adapt any technology present, before destroying the prevalent organic materials, converting them to energy. Not much is known about the Empire, and even less about the individuals within it. One machine in particular has been charged with the invasion of Earth: *'The Machine Overlord': Nothing is known about this being, other than its name. All the machines serve it, and its desires become the desires of the Empire. Perhaps the Anirangers will meet it one day, but they pray that day will never come. *'Machine Warrior Tracer' *'Machine General Caliber': Caliber has been charged with overseeing the invasion of Earth, & has crossed swords with the Anirangers on countless occasions. He is unusually passionate for a machine, & seems to enjoy combat. He respects warriors & instruments of war, going so far as to collect swords, guns, & weaponry. He despises the Anirangers, seeing them as “filthy” organic beings, but recognizes their great power. He has a long-standing grudge against all Black Rangers which has developed into a psychosis. *'Machine Sergeant Slither': A member dressed in a pseudo-snakeskin & armed with an odd mechanical whip-like device. Weapons and Technology Morphers The morphers, similar to the Power Rangers' Power Morphers, are a modern invention. Morphing is achievable simply by holding the coin, but the current generation of AniRangers thought it best that the coins were holstered to protect them from damage & to lower the probability of them being lost or stolen. AniBlack's morpher was destroyed prior to the second series, & his coin now resides within Seikiba. Weapons The coins have the ability to forge weapons. Very much like the suit, the appearance & type of weapon produced depends on the individual commanding the animal spirit. Weapons used by the current generation of AniRangers are: *'Poison Arrow': AniGreen's main weapon, a bow & arrow. Episodes #Accidental Ranger See Also Power Rangers Animal Force Category:Mutekiba Sentai Aniranger Category:Series Category:Season Category:Reynoman